Sekouo Teikoku Jinmin Rikugun
The Sekouo Teikoku Jinmin Rikugun (STJR) is a militia group affiliated with the Teikoku Shakai-tō, formerly known as the People's Socialist Army (PSA). History As tensions between the political Left and Right rose throughout Sekowo in the last decade of the 25th century, a vocal minority of DSP members, primarily of militant mindsets, began advocating a paramilitary force, a 'DSP militia'. However, the party held off on supporting any such organization for several years. In February 2497 Takeshi Komei became the de facto leader of the DSP, and showed a great deal of enthusiasm and support for the idea. After a month of discussions, Takeshi announced the creation of the People's Socialist Army, the paramilitary wing of the DSP, which would exist beside the DSP, with 70% control of the PSA being vested in the DSP Legislative Council and 30% control held by Takeshi himself. The organization was known as the People's Socialist Army from 2497-2964. Operations The STJR has seen several diverse operations and missions throughout its history, ranging from the internal to the International. Role in the Civil War The STJR first saw operations during the Second Sekowan Civil War of a varying nature. The STJR primarily served as security escorts and policing duties in Kasmenai during the war, however ten percent of the PSA were present at the first and only battle of the war. At the beginning of the peace conference the number of STJR members to have died was twenty-four (24). Pontesian Blockade The STJR's first operations after the Civil War was in a blockade. In 2503 the DSP introduced legislation to leave the 'Pontesi-Sekowo Free Trade and Non-Aggression' treaty, do to Pontesi's becoming a Fascist state. However the legislation did not recieve enough votes to pass, in response to this the STJR NF, the Naval wing of the STJR along with some of the Sekowan Navy vessels still under there control created a naval blockade of all Pontesian transport ships bound for Sekowo. This lead to threats from Pontesi itself, however when the STJR made it known that it controlled the SNS Hœnir, by surfacing it at the blockade during media coverage, the threats ceased. In 2505 after the DSP successfully passed legislation exiting Sekowo from the treaty the STJR officially disbanded the blockade. Operation Judean Peace In mide 2508 the STJR, under the direct order of Otaru Komei, sent two frigates and a Helicopter Carrier with an accompanying Heimdall to the coast of Beiteynu. The mission was purely peaceful and diplomatic, with the accompanying naval ships being described as purely defencive. The ships left in 2513 to support aid transport to the anti-slave parties in the Zarugal Civil War. Zardugal Civl War In 2513 a small envoy of ships, comprised of a helcpter carrier, along with an accompanying Heimdall, and two Frigates left there station near Beiteynu to act as further protetion for the aid hips sent by the DSP to th anti-slave parties. The convoy returned to Sekowo a year and a half later after the Zardugal Civil War ended with the anti-slavery forces winning. Operation Island Shield While the opration is still something of a mystery in July 2515 the PSA sent half of its overall forces to Midway, from which point they were all transferred to a different undisclosed location to the East via sea and air. In late 2517 the STJR's military forces started to return at a slow rate to Sekowo proper for six years. In 2523 all but a small naval contingent had returned. The STJR has not officially explained the matter to date. Operation Kafuri Freedom In 2531 the STJR, after having received urgent requests from the LUP of Kafuristan sent a sizable force to aid the LUP in the Kafuristan Civil War. The largest STJR deployment to date, roughly 30,000 troops, a dozen aircraft, 8 ships and more than 30 armoured ground vehicles were sent to aid the LUP in the war. In January 2533 after momentous legislative wins and an increase in manpower available to the LUP the STJR forces started a transitional withdrawal, phasing out STJR posts with new LOREU troops. The operation was notable for it being one of only two times that the STJR has supported a non-Socialist party in an external conflict. Hutori Civil War The STJR, along with various other Hutorian and international militia's and militaries joined in the Hutori Civil War on the Confederate side. Originally 36,000 troops were sent to aid the Confederates. This number slowly increased in small incrememnts in the year after the initial deployment. Late on in the war, during the retreat of Sekowan forces the STJR sent over twenty-thousand more troops to adi the Confederates. By 2579 the STJR had ninety-two thousand active/combat troops and one-hundred and twelve thousand reserve/non-combat troops in Hutori. With the end of the war all of the STJR forces that had been stationed in Hutori, by that time for over a decade slowly returned to Sekowo. Military Composition The STJR, do to its ties has been able to acquire military grade equipment over the years. The following is a list of major military equipment owned by the STJR by branch. Air Brigade Helicopters * XH-1 Heimdall: 15 * AH-1 Cobra: 30 * EC-120B Colibri: 5 Planes * C-17 Globemaster: 1 * A-10 Thunderbolt: 2 * C-390 Embraer: 10 * MiG-29B: 35 * JAS-39 Gripen: 15 * F-15 Dark Eagle: 20 * T-45 Goshawk: 5 Ground Forces Guns * AK-47: 500,000 * AK-103: 170,000 * M4 Carbine: 130,000 * XM8: 25,000 * Unspecified amount of Microwave guns. Vehicles * Stryker: 50 * K1A1 Tank: 20 * LAV III: 60 * Mobile Helicopter Center: 5 Naval Fleet * Frigate: 15 * 1 Principe de Asturias-class Aircraft Carrier * Virginia-class Attack Submarine: 1 * Patrol Cruiser: 40 * Helicopter Carrier: 5 * Littoral Combat Ship: 5 * Hœnir class Submarine: 1 Category:Dovani Category:Sekowo Category:Democratic Socialists Party of Sekowo